katakuna, la historia del primer saiyan sapien
by alc16
Summary: Katakuna es fruto de la contante mescla entre la raza saiyajin y la humana. Después de casi un siglo sin que la humanidad haya vuelto a ver otro 'guerrero de cabello dorado' el es el primero en mucho tiempo en lograrlo. No obstante un enemigo de un pasado suyo muy lejano retorna y el debe 'viajar en el tiempo' a diferentes épocas para evitar su retorno.
1. Chapter 1

En el año 1956 todo parecía muy tranquilo, era un bello 16 de octubre. Nada parecía poder perturbar la calma excepto el alocado hospital de la ciudad...

- Doctor, ¿En que estado se encuentra mi hijo? - replico Sofia una mujer que recientemente había dado a luz.

- !Señora, ya le dije que no hable! , está muy agotada por el parto - Dijo el estresado doctor, sabía que siempre los partos saiyajin eran difíciles pero particularmente este había sido muy agotador. El Doctor ya había hecho 8 partos de saiyans y ninguno había sido tan crítico como este.

- !Solo dígame si está bien o no! - Dijo la ya estresada señora

- Está bien señora Sofía, cálmese. Gracias a Dios si hijo ha nacido sano y salvo, veremos su poder.

- Debe ser muy alto, después de todo, su padre es descendiente directo del ''Príncipe de los saiyajins'' - Replicó con orgullo la señora.

- En estos momentos llevaré a su hijo a que calculen su nivel de ''ki'' - dijo el doctor mientras leía unas estadísticas que le indicaban el promedio - La dejaré con una enfermera a su disposición - y dicho esto el doctor salió rápidamente en dirección a la sala de medición; colocó al niño en el respectivo lugar y empezó el análisis. Mientras el análisis se hacía el doctor miraba el reloj con ansias de que esto terminase pronto puesto que ya tenía hambre y deseaba regresar a su casa. En eso, sorpresivamente, sonó la campanada de que el análisis estaba listo. El doctor agotadoramente se dispuso a leer el nivel de ''ki'' pero fue tan grande su sorpresa al leer el número que casi se le caen los papeles - !14,000! !Ese número es imposible! Es la cantidad más alta registrada hasta ahora, no tiene sentido, el promedio de nivel es de 550 y esto es por mucho más alto - Dijo el alarmado doctor mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba la señora.

Y así comienza la historia de nuestro Katakuna. Desde su nacimiento no paró de causar admiración por la gran fuerza que poseía, al asistir a la escuela especial para híbridos superaba con creces la fuerza de sus compañeros sin embargo, gracias a la buena crianza de su madre, al contrario de sus antepasados, él fue siempre humilde y de carácter tímido. No tuvo entrenamiento y aun así superaba cada record de poder año tras año sin embargo hubo una ocasión que lo convirtió en un verdadero ícono del poder.

Cierto día el estaba con su madre, a la que era muy apegado caminando a altas horas de la noche cuando de repente unos 3 maleantes los sorprendieron. Sus intenciones retorcidas eran evidentes, su madre al tratar de protegerlo fue golpeada y por primera vez en frente de Katakuna ella lloró. Esto causó tanta ira en él que se transformó en súper saiyajin y sin poder controlar su poder mató a los asaltantes. Todos lo conocían desde aquella ocasión y desde ese instante fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento que le ayudaría a mejorar día a día.

- Muy bien Katakuna, tu poder es increíble. Si sigues así pronto llegarás a tener 1,000,000 en estado base, tan solo te faltan 180,000 unidades - Dijo su maestro, nada más y nada menos que uno de los descendientes directos de Goku u Gohan.

- Gracias maestro - Digo Katakuna - Sin usted jamás podría haber avanzado tanto.

Ese día sin embargo el no sospechaba que a la edad de 7 años, su vida cambiaría totalmente. Un descendiente de la raza de los demonios del frío en secreto recolectó las olvidadas esferas del dragón 2 veces. La primera deseó que se pudiera revivir a seres de cualquier época y secundariamente revivió a freezer para que devuelva la ''gloria a su raza'' y se vengase del planeta tierra y todos sus habitantes.

- Jajajajajaja - rió freezer - Estos inútiles insectos sabrán lo que es la ira del gran freezer, no he parado de entrenar y mi poder a aumentado, ni siquiera un súper saiyajin podrá vencerme - Dijo freezer, que como típico de él, andaba presumiendo su ''inalcansable0'' poder.

- Mi señor freezer - Dijo nebrak su secuaz - No debe preocuparse por el súper saiyajin puesto que ya no existe - mientras decía esto hablaba con la cerviz inclinada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso es imposible, cada 1000 años aparece un nuevo súper saiyajin - dijo freezer muy extrañado - Por lo menos el muchacho debe tener unos 20 años - exclamó.

- Mi señor, desde que usted fue derrotado los saiyajines se fueron mesclando con los humanos y ahora sus descendientes no pasan las 1500 unidades de ki -

- Muy bien entonces... - justo cuando iba a proseguir freezer fue interrumpido

- No obstante mi señor freezer ... - dijo tranquilamente nebrak

- !No obstante qué! - Dijo freezer alterado por la posibilidad de que algo o alguien se opusiera a sus planes.

- Dicen que hay un niño que ha logrado el estado súper saiyajin, pero son solo rumores - dijo con confianza nebrak - Además mi señor, incluso si fuera cierto, su poder es tan infinito que dudo que pueda hacerle un rasguño - tratando de remediar su metida de pata.

- !Calla idiota! Tú no sabes lo que esos sayajines son capaces, necesito la ubicación del moco para eliminarlo y así asegurar mi imperio.

- Si mi señor, en este momento iré a revisar nuestra base de datos - exclamo mientras de proponía retirarse. De repente freezer se dirigió a el

- Una cosa más - dijo el

- ¿Sí mi señor freezer? - Dijo con un poco de miedo nebrak

- Nadie ya recuerda las esferas del dragón cierto?

- Así es señor, todos las consideran una leyenda.

- Perfecto - dijo freezer - Así no pasará lo de la última vez, que varios insectos trataron de robarme mi derecho a las esferas - Después de decir esto ambos rieron estruendosamente.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Katakuna estaba a punto de descansar.

- Que tengas dulces sueños - le dijo su madre

- Gracias - fue la respuesta corta de Katakuna, correspondiente a su carácter tímido y sumiso incluso con sus seres cercanos.

Con el paso del tiempo y el apague de luces, el sueño le fue ganando terreno a la lucidez y se adentró en un profundo sueño. No tardó en aparecer su imaginación. Katakuna soñaba que llegaba a un planeta lleno de una bella vegetación, no bastante, donde él estaba parado el terreno era gris y seco. Cada vez de aceraba su mano a un fruto este se resecaba y cuando la alejaba regresaba a su estado pasado, lo mismo pasaba con las flores, el césped y cualquier cosa a la que se acercase de repente escuchó un gran grito y escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban. Justo cuando la ''cosa ya iba a llegar fue despertado.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo entre sueños Katakuna - Mamá por qué me despiertas tan temprano, no sabes que...

No puedo continuar su frase porque vio como un hombre internado le puso una esponja en la boca y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Lo último que vio fue a 2 hombres sujetando a su madre.

- !Por favor no se lleven a mi hijo! - Dijo con suma desesperación Sofía

- Lo siento señora pero el gobierno lo necesita para la defensa del planeta tierra. Tiene que comprender que su hijo es el único ser del planeta que le puede hacer frente a ese demonio que ataca la costa este - Dijo con frialdad el agente.

- ¿Demonio? qué demonio

- Le sugiero prenda la televisión señora, le dará muchas respuestas - Dicho esto el agente y sus compañeros salieron con el cuerpo de su hijo. La señora Sofía estaba conmocionada, su esposo no había llegado aún, se llevaban a su hijo, y para colmar, un supuesto ''demonio'' atacaba todo.

- Tengo que llamar a Richard - se dijo para sí misma. Mientras prendía la televisión. En todos, absolutamente todos los canales se veía el rostro de risa de freezer y se hablaba de la destrucción que causaba en la costa este.

- Y así, este demonio que se identifica con el nombre de freezer ya ha destruido más de 5 ciudades de la costa este - dijo la reportera. -

- Dios mío - dijo Sofía.

- Ya ha sobrevivido a 3 explosiones nucleares y no está solo, tiene al parecer un compañero aunque este simplemente se limita a ver. Aquí un video exclusivo de TV noticias - terminaba la reportera al mismo tiempo que se mostraba el video.

Se podía observar a freezer destruyendo unos tanques y diciendo

- Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿Enserio creen que sus balas de juguete me pueden dañar? !YO SOY EL GRAN FREEZER, AMO Y SEÑOR DE TODO EL UNIVERSO! - A continuación el destruía la parte de la ciudad que enfocaba la cámara.

En eso se apagó la televisión. - Ya no lo soporto más - dijo la señora Sofía.

Justo suena el timbre y ella temerosa baja a ver quién es. Temía que fueran más agente del gobierno y la asesinaran o la llevaran a ella, sin embargo su sorpresa y alegría fue grande al ver a su esposo.

- !Richard! - Dijo muy emocionada

- No hay tiempo mujer, sígueme a la biblioteca, tengo que mostrarte unos libros - dijo su esposo con una expresión de seriedad.

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca rápidamente y su esposo empezó a rebuscar en los varios libros que tenía en la biblioteca. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en la gran sala dejando a su esposa sola de nuevo, y con sus pensamientos. Desde lo lejos se escuchaban frases como - Mamá este no - Quizás este - Creo que este es - entre otras muchas las cuales eran dichas por su esposo. La mujer comprensiblemente estaba histérica dado que su marido no había pregunta ni por la ausencia de su hijo, ni por ella y ni siquiera le había saludado.

Ya harta se proponía a dar un enorme grito de cólera y expulsando toda su frustración y cólera, cuando de repente su esposo dijo:

- !Listo! !Lo he encontrado! - mientras se aceraba con un gran libro, estaba todo empolvado, apolillado, sucio y a leguas se notaba la antigüedad del aquel libro-reliquia.

- El libro de Freezer - Dijo Richard con una naturalidad estresante a la vez llena de misterio.

¿El libro de freezer? pensó sorprendida Sofía ¿Cómo él sabe de la existencia de ese demonio? ¿Cómo es que tiene un libro? Está bien que tenga una sección de información sobre sus antepasados saiyajin pero no puede ser que él esté o uno de sus antepasados halla estado relacionado con este demonio llamado freezer. ¿Será qué...

No puedo continuar recorriendo sola en sus pensamientos porque fue interrumpida por la voz de su esposo que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

- Freezer, de la raza changonga, del clan de los demonios del frío, pertenece a la familia col junto a su padre King Cold, y su hermano mayor cooler. Ambos son la familia real de su raza y en su apogeo dominaban 3/4 del universo. Fue asesinado junto a su padre por el saiyajin Mirai Trunks, del cual soy descendiente mi querida Sofía - Dijo con un tono cómico que sacó de sus casillas a Sofía

- !CONTINÚA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - Gritó impacientemente

- Está bien, pero no te sulfures mujer - y dicho esto continuó - Su hermano cooler fue asesinado por el súper saiyajin kakarotto más conocido con el nombre de Goku. Su raza tiene 5 formas sin embargo la mayoría solo llega a la cuarta forma y freezer no es la excepción. La forma en la que tú lo ves es su primera forma, tiene un poder de 530,000 unidades. Es mejor que se encuentre así puesto que si se transformara en su segunda forma llegaría a las 1,100,000 unidades y ni que decir de su tercera forma que llega a las 1,950,000 unidades de pelea. Además si se transforma en su cuarta forma será oficialmente invencible. Su poder en su mejor estado será de 145,000,000 unidades y en mal estado el de 120,000,000 unidades. Dios nos ampare que siquiera se transforma en su segunda transformación.

- ¿Transformaciones? ¿Unidades de pelea? Qué diablos está diciendo Richard, significa que ese monstruo tiene mucho más poder y lo oculta? - pensaba ella.

- Sofía, te has quedado atónita - Dijo su esposo Richard.

- Ese.. Ese monstruo tiene mucho más poder y nadie lo puede detener - Acto seguido se le derramaron lágrimas a Sofía.

- Sofía de hecho... tengo pensado ir a combatir a ese monstruo. Debo darle tiempo al gobierno para que prepare a otros híbridos y puedan ir a pelear. Mi poder es de 409,500 unidades y freezer probablemente esté en 225,000 unidades puesto que dudo que esté usando todo su poder. - Dijo con una facción en la cara de tristeza, ya que sabía que iba directo a la muerte.

- !NOOOO! Primero me quitan a mi hijo y ahora te irás tú, pero mi hijo, mi pobre niño... morirá sin tan solo haber superado los 10 años de edad - estalló en llantos Sofía

Mientras tanto, su esposo que ya había perdido la paciencia no pudo contenerse y dijo algo que dejaría a ambos atónitos.

- !Katakuna no interesa! Lo harán viajar en el tiempo - dijo enojado Richard. Aunque tan solo después de que sus labios se abrieron para decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error falta de rebelar todo

- Alto... Richard - dijo Sofía - Yo no te he centrado nada sobre el secuestro de nuestro hijo - dijo poco a poco subiendo la voz

- Si querida, es que me llamaron por celular y me contaron todo - Empezó a decir entrecortadamente Richard (a partir de este punto se recomienda poner la canción watch?v=9obV_MFMaY)

- !IDIOTA! Eso ni siquiera lo crees tú - dijo estallando Sofía - !CERDO INFELÍZ! Nuestro Katakuna solo en quién sabe dónde y tu como si nada - dijo muy enojada - ni siquiera lo vas a rescatar y aceptas que lo manden en el tiempo -Dijo la ya llorona y desquiciada Sofía.

- Sofía yo ... - Richard no pudo seguir su frase porque la pared se derrumbó. Había mucho humo y Richard había puesto a Sofía detrás de la mesa que se había volteado.

- Díganme dónde está el insecto - Dijo una voz misteriosa

- !Quién eres! - dijo Richard cegado por el polvo levantado gracias a la explosión

- Soy tu peor pesadilla - dijo la voz.

Ahora que Richard y Sofía podían ver bien quien era se asustaron y la evidencia de su miedo causo gracia a freezer. No obstante Richard se armó de valor y se propuso pelear

- Corre ahora - le dijo a Sofía

- Mi amor, jamás de dejaré - ella insistió

- !VETEEEEE! - y con ese grito fue más que suficiente para que Sofía huyera.

Freezer veía todo con tal jocosidad que estalló en carcajadas al ver que el híbrido se había propuesto a pelear con él.

- Eres un insecto, tu poder no debe ser superior al de un sabana.

- ¿A sí? Pues te tengo una sorpresa - y cuando dijo esto expulsó todo su ki.

Freezer después de mucho tiempo en el infierno había a aprendido a sentir el ki se sorprendió, pero consecuentemente a esto su risa irónica regresó de nuevo.

- Está bien, tu poder es muy superior al mío - dijo freezer - tu ganas, me voy - y dicho esto desapareció.

A Richard le parecía muy raro que freezer se hubiera ido tan fácil y sin dar la más minúscula prueba de pelea por lo tanto salió a ver que sucedía pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se acercaba una gran esfera de energía, hecha por el cobarde de freezer.

- Lo siento pero, si no puedo encontrar al insignificante súper saiyajin destruiré todo el planeta, en 10 min. se habrá terminado todo - exclamó freezer riendo mientras se iba.

- !Maldición! - !Cómo pude ser tan tonto! - dijo Richard pero ya era demasiado tarde, murió en el intento por frenar la esfera de energía de freezer.

Poco antes de morir se dio cuenta que todos sus seres queridos morirían y grito - !MALDITO FREEZER! - sin embargo ya no había nada que hacer, él se esfumo al llegar al núcleo exterior del planeta.

Freezer estaba en la estratósfera alejándose del planeta cuando escucho una voz, era nebrak su estúpido secuaz.

- !Mi señor freezer! !Espéreme! - dijo el

Freezer se acercó sonriendo pero sin previo aviso le dio un certero golpe en el estómago que fue mortal para nebrak

- Mi señor freezer, !por qué! - casi susurró nebrak con sus últimas fuerzas

- Ya no me eres útil insecto - dijo fríamente freezer mientras se alejaba y veía como el cuerpo de nebrak caía como meteorito a la tierra.

En el planeta tierra. Sin embargo aún había una esperanza, Katakuna había despertado.


	2. El viaje

**Nota de el autor:**

**Perdónenme los errores ortográficos, y disculpen si algunos nombres están mal escritos, es que aveces la computadora me los auto corrige, espero que les esté gustando el fic.**

- Ehmm ... ¿Ah? - exclamo Katakuna antes de darse cuenta que no se encontraba en ninguno de los lugares conocidos por él.

Se encontraba vestido con una ropa extraña que obviamente no era común, parecía mas un disfraz. Se encontraba en una sala acolchonada, blanca y grande donde no había ruido alguno excepto su respiración el sonido de las almohadillas al ceder a su peso.

De repente escucho una voz que parecía provenir de ningún lugar.

- El sujeto código "viajero" ha despertado, procedan con el establecimiento de contacto y explicación - la voz era gruesa, profunda e inexpresiva.

El pronto empezó a asustarse y trato de escapar lanzando ondas a de ki a todos lados para ver si quebrantaba algo y podía escapar.

- !Devuélvanme a mi casa! - gritaba mientras seguía lanzando esfera de ki a varios lugares sin razón aparente.

No obstante, inesperadamente una puerta se abrió y del salió un hombre internado que era muy parecido al que lo hiso dormir. La diferencia radicaba en que este era más alto y parecía más amigable.

- Yo de ti no haría eso hijo - su voz tenía un asentó reconfortante que obligaba a confiar en el - Si los haces enfadar te enviaran a dormir de nuevo y no queremos tener que vernos obligados a hacer eso ¿Verdad? - se dirigió a Katakuna bajando sus lentes y dejando a vista sus ojos verdes.

Katakuna solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, le daba mucho miedo ese lugar y ese hombre era extraño, sus padres ya le habían advertido varias veces que no hablara con extraños.

- Buen chico - dijo el sujeto que coloco una mano en su hombre samaqueando lo fuertemente

- Y dime muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - se refirió a el

Katakuna estaba muy tímido y dada su edad no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que responder lo que siempre le decían sus padres

- Mis padres me dicen que no debo hablad con extraños -

El agente debió haber sido entrenado para conversar con niños porque siguió inmutado y decidió ingresar en su propio razonamiento infantil.

- Tienes razón, sabias palabras las de tus padres - dijo mientras se dirigía la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su terno y extraía de un chocolate.

- Mi nombre es el agente Shikamoto y trabajo para el rey ¿Tu sabes quién es el rey no? - el asentido con la cabeza

- Haber, dime como me llamo y en donde trabajo - le dijo el, ya tenía planeado todo para tranquilizar al niño, niño que podría pulverizarlo ahora.

- Usted es el agente Shikamoto y trabaja para el rey - repitió tal cual alumno profesor en un salón de clases.

- !Excelente! - se jacto el agente mientras le daba el chocolate a Katakuna.

- Ahora que sabes quién soy acepta ki regalo y dime cómo te llamas - le dijo sonriendo - Recuerda que ya no soy un extraño - agrego sin dejar de sonreír

Al parecer la golosina y la amabilidad y obvia habilidad del señor con el niño hiso que este lo viera mejor y tratara de cooperar.

- Mi nombre es Katakuna - dijo ya no tan tímidamente aunque como siempre, reservado.

- Excelente, mira Katakuna, hay un gran monstruo llamado Freezer halla afuera, y debes viajar en el tiempo para matarlo - le explico secamente el agente, sabia gracias a los científicos de área 51 que quedaban solo cinco minutos para que el mocoso comprendiera la misión.

- Pero yo quiero ir a casa - pidió el

- Simplemente debes asesinar al monstruo y regresaras a casa como si nada hubiera pasado - obviamente el agente mentía y se sintió culpable por engañarle a un niño pero era la única esperanza del planeta.

- Pero matar es malo - dijo el de nuevo gracias a su infantil y simplona mente.

- No si matas a un ser malo - le intercepto hábilmente el agente tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice... - le respondió Katakuna agachando la cabeza.

- No te pongas triste, mira te daremos un amigo - dijo mostrándole una esfera metálica que poseía un botón rojo al medio.

- Eso es un balón - dio inocentemente a causa de que la esfera era redonda.

- No, no, no - le corrigió el agente - Esto es un robot que lo activaras cuando hallas aterrizado y te ayudara a hacer tu misión.

De repente se escuchó como bajaba una plataforma y se veía en ella a una esfera parecía a una nave saiyajin pero ciertamente un poco más grande.

- Terminar contacto con el sujeto código "viajero" y proceder a el inicio de su viaje - se escuchó la misma voz que hace un rato se había escuchado.

- Mira Katakuna - dijo abriendo la nave y presionando varios botones - pasa a esta nave y toma ha ciento - le hablo señalando con su mano el asiento central de la pequeña nave.

El hibrido simplemente se acercó y obedeció mientras un gran suspenso se le creaba en el estómago.

- Cuando yo cierre la nave tu presionaras este botón - señalo a un botón que era de color verde - e iras a tu viaje, si tienes hambre presiona este botón - le enseño un botón amarillo - y si deseas ir al baño presiona este - le enseño otro de color azul -Buena suerte y que Dios te ampare - esto último lo dijo con un poco de pena porque conocía el verdadero destino del niño.

Al cerrarse la puerta vio por última vez a el extraño hombre vestido de negro y la sala blanca que hacia contrastar su traje. Presiono el botón y casi al instante sintió el movimiento de la nave cambiaba de estáticos a bruscos.

Se empezaron a ver varios colores en lugar de las figuras normales y de repente los movimientos pararon y simplemente se veían varios colores girar rápidamente como si él se dirigiera a el centro de un vórtice.

Pronto Katakuna empezó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la ligera vibración que poco a poco lo iba adormeciendo hasta que finalmente lo hiso dormir.

Así pasó un muy buen rato, no tuvo sueños extraños ni nada por el estilo, simplemente fue una siesta tranquila y relajada.

Al despertarse se sentía hambriento así que presiono el botón amarillo. De la parte derecha de la nave salieron papitas, una gaseosa y una hamburguesa. Obviamente con el apetito saiyajin que el poseía no sería para nada placentero comer tan solo esa simple porción humana.

Decidió volver a presionar el botón y para su sorpresa salieron varios muges de pollo con ensalada y arroz, comida la cual devoro al instante casi tan rápido como la anterior.

Así se pasó mas o menos una hora hasta que finarme te y de tanto comer el sueño lo alca so de nuevo y se mantuvo dormido. No obstante, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la nave empezó a tener los mismos espasmos bruscos que al despegue lo que hiso que el niño se despertara exasperado.

- Ahí .. Cinco minutos más - dijo el pequeño instintivamente te pero pronto recordó lo sucedido así que se propuso a cumplirlo mas rápido para que regresáramos rápido a su casa.

Cojeo la esfera y presiono el botón del medio. Lentamente te se empezó a abrir y tomo forma de un robustillo. Este abrió o prendió sus ojos y se paró un tanto lejos de el para hablarle.

- Hola, soy el TK-820 y soy la unidad de biointeligencia mas a avanzada del planeta tierra, tú debes ser el sujeto código "viajero" no? - dijo el como si fuera todo un profesional.

- E... eres un robot y ... puedes hablar - infantilmente dijo el niño mientras empezaba a examinarlo con sus pequeñas pero poderosas manos.

El robot no sabía si reírse o enternecerse de la actitud que mostraba el niño, de hecho el esperaba tener que trabajar con un adulto y aunque nunca había visto a un humano adulto, algo le decía que este no era ni humano totalmente y menos adulto.

- ¿Siquiera sabes cuál es tu misión? - pregunto el TK-820 con una gota de sudor en la frente al estilo anime.

En lugar de encontrarse con una respuesta directa vio como patética e inocentemente el niño levantaba la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clase.

El robot obviamente no comprendía que significaba eso así que pregunto ya que quizás era una forma de comunicación alterna.

- ¿Qué haces eh? - se dirigió a el mientras señalaba su mano

- En mi colegio me han enseñado que cuando uno quiere hablar debe levantar la mano - se explicó el niño

- Estas seguro de que así es ¿No? - dijo mientras levantaba la mano al igual que él.

- Si, hasta me enseñaron una canción: !Modales sí! !Modales oh! !Si quieres hablar! !La mano debes levantaaaar! - rápidamente fue interrumpido por el robot que ya había comprendido por donde iba esa costumbre.

- No seas tonto que esa regla solo se ejerce en un salón de clases - le dijo y Katakuna abrió los ojos como si lo que le acababan de decir fuera una gran revelación.

- Bueno te explicare la misión - le dijo el robot

- Esta bien - respondió el infante mientras se colocaba en una posición más beneficiosa para prestar atención

- Tú tienes un poder de 820,000,000 unidades cuando te encuentras en estado base. Esa cantidad es desorbitada para los saiyajines normales, por lo tanto tu simplemente mostraras 20,500 unidades de pelea, eso bastará para superar a tu ancestro el príncipe vegeta y quedar bien ante todos ¿De acuerdo? - hiso una pausa el robot para comprobar que el niño estuviera entendiendo

- Si - afirmo el

- Perfecto, para ingresar en el palacio de los saiyajines harás paras por un Duque - de repente fue interrumpido por la mano levantada de Katakuna

- ¿Si? - dijo el cansado de tan solo haber pasado 15 minutos con el niño.

- Esa es la razón por la que estoy vestido así ¿No? - le pregunto mientras señalaba a su traje que en efecto era de la realeza.

- Bueno, si ahora escúchame. Cuando el rey te pregunte tu dirás que eres hijo del virrey del planeta Kabocha, tu planeta fue destruido por un meteorito y tu padre te envió con él para que te cuide. Debes aclarar que eres sobrino del rey - finalizo el robot.

- Claro, ahora salgamos - pidió Katakuna mientras imprudentemente habría la compuerta y salía a caminar, o esa almenas era su intención porque cayó al suelo gracias a la gravedad 10 veces mayor a la de la tierra.

-A... yo... da... me - pidió el hibrido que yacía postrado en el suelo.

-Jajajajajaja - estallo en risas el robot al ver al niño en esas condiciones - Trata de aumentar tu ki y levantarte, cuando te sientas mejor lo bajas-le sugirió el robot.

-Bueno, te hare caso - dijo el niño aumentando su poder a 50,000 unidades. En ese nivel la gravedad no le afectaba tanto.

- Ahora sígueme que nos dirigiremos a la ciudad - le ordeno.

Ambos caminaron por un pequeño sendero que se encontraba en un punto cercano a la colina donde habían aterrizado momentos antes. Pronto el sendero se convirtió el camino y el camino en ruta hasta que llegaron a una ciudad saiyajin.

- Mira, es la capital del planeta Vegita - dijo asombrándose el robot por las grandes murallas de la ciudad a el estilo medieval mesclado con modernidad y tecnología contemporánea para ellos. Era simple ente fantástico.

- OLE Peplap mira a ese niño - dijo señalando a Katakuna

-Que tiene - pregunto el otro confundido y un poco enceguecido porque recientemente había estado tomando una siesta

- Mira las ropas que trae, o es hijo de un general de elite o es familiar de la corona - se fundamentó el soldado

- OLE tienes razón, mejor no los molestemos, quizás sea hijo de alguien importante y lo único que ganemos sea problemas.

Pronto el TK-820 se hiso visible causando más asombro a los guardias que no dudaron del estatus social, de Katakuna después de ver tremendas posesiones que no eran nada comunes en su planeta.

- Que tal caballeros, quisiéramos pasar a la ciudad - saludo ambiente rufo mientras entregaba de solapa una moneda de oro a cada guardia.

-Pasen por favor - dijo uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia y abriendo la puerta gigante el solo como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

- Gracias - dijo el robustillo devolviendo la reverencia

Después de que él y Katakuna se alejaron a una distancia prudente los soldados empezaron a murmurar

- Seamos así con las siguientes personas - dijo el más gordo

-Tienes razón, quizás ganemos más propi as - le respondió alegre el segundo mientras no dejaba de ojear la moneda de oro que generosamente el robot le había dado.

Mientras tanto dentro de la ciudad su arquitectura no era tan destacable como sus murallas, las casas eran de un piso y no habían transportes. Eso si las calles eran muy limpias y el tránsito peatonal muy ordenado.

Claro, quien necesita vehículos si puedes volar o caminar durante todo un día sin cansarte.

Decidieron elevarse para encontrar al palacio más rápido y por seguridad ya que con esa ropa y solos no era muy seguro andar por ahí.

Tan solo al elevarse un poco se vieron las enormes torres más altas del castillo que sobrepasaban en altura a todas las de las edificaciones de la ciudad.

Katakuna había escuchado varias veces sobre el palacio de Versalles, el palacio de Frankfurt entre otro pero nunca pensó que se pudiera crear palacios tan grandes como el que tenía en frente.

- Impresionante ¿Cierto? - dijo Rufo como si pudiera deducir los Pensamientos de su amigo.

- Es.. es.. es impresionante - respondió anonadado el niño por la gran belleza y el enorme tamaño del palacio.

- Bueno, vallamos de una vez por todas - sugirió el robot haciendo que ambos descendieran a la entrada del palacio donde varios guardias estaban resguardando la entrada.

- Valla, pero si un mocoso latoso vino a alegrarnos el día - se burló uno de los soldados, el más alto y musculoso para ser más específicos.

- Queremos ver al rey lacayo - le dijo ofensivamente Rufo a uno de los guardias.

- Pero que idioteces dices, el rey no está con tiempo para perder algunos valiosos instantes de su vida en atender a un par de idiotas como ustedes - dijo grosera y agresivamente el guardia.

- Valla, es extraño que lo diga alguien que posee tan solo 4,500 unidades de pelea ¿O no? - ataco su orgullo el robot - Además él es el sobrino del rey por si no lo sabias simio sobrealimentado - siguió haciéndolo enojar.

- !Estas insinuando que mi nivel de pelea es bajo! - le amenazo el guardia

- !Estas insinuando que mentimos! - le reto Rufo

- Es imposible que dos perdedores como ustedes sean de la nobleza, y menos un niñata como ese que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llego - exclamo furioso mientras miraba a Katakuna.

- !Como te atreves lacayo insolente! - le grito el TK-820 obviamente actuaba muy bien, de paso que se desquitaba un poco con el soldado - ¿Tienes idea de quién es él? - le pregunto señalando de nuevo a Katakuna. El pobre niño permanecía inmóvil y en silencio.

- !Un perdedor igual que tú! - le respondió el soldado brabanando de furia.

- !Error mono idiota! - le insulto el robot - Él es el sobrino del rey, el duque Katakuna.

Mientras tanto, el otro guardia más prudente e inteligente que su compañero se dio cuenta que en realidad había una posibilidad muy alta que los supuestos forasteros no mintieran.

El niño vestía ropa exclusiva de la nobleza y obviamente esta no era vestida por cualquiera no solo por distinción si no también por su gran precio.

Otra muestra de su gran fortuna era el robot que lo acompañaba y defendía. Una unidad de biointeligencia así de avanzada no solo debe ser muy cara si no que también debe ser un signo de distinción de su estados.

- !Cállate ya! - le grito a su compañero - !No ves acaso que están diciendo la verdad! - le regaño mientras se inclinaba ante el supuesto duque Katakuna.

El otro soldado que estaba a punto de golpear al robot se detuvo un silencio por la pronta reacción de su compañero.

Quería golpearlo e insultarlo a el también por haberlo humillado así frente a esos 2 perdedores, pero pronto comprendió a su compañero al ver mejor a esos supuestos perdedores.

El niño traía puesto un traje de la nobleza elite y poseía a su robot parlanchín. De seguro era tan importante que ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Ahí era donde el robot entraba en escena. Era obviamente su guardia personal.

Una unidad que pudiera hablar con esa fluidez y mostrara tanta inteligencia tanto es sus movimientos como en sus palabras era signo de que era un robot muy costoso. Entonces y solo ahí se dio cuenta de su error.

- Perdonadme su señoría os ruego yo - pidió hablando en prosa el soldado mientras humilladamente se ponía con la cerviz inclinada imitando a su compañero.

El niño casi no podía ocultar su risa por el inesperado giro de la situación. Tan solo hace unos segundos el muchacho juraba que el soldado perdería el centro ley trataría de matarlos a ambos, ahora se mostraba mas manso que un cachorrito y pedía perdón.

Decidió ingresar más en su papel, si el robot se portaba como de la nobleza ¿Por qué el que era el duque no podría hacerlo?

Mientras tanto el soldado estaba muerto de miedo y vergüenza. Debe estar tan molesto que ni siquiera me habla, pensó para si el guardia.

- Seré misericordioso con trigo, pero retírate de mí vista cerdo ''pedorro'' - le insulto Katakuna mientras que el soldado no ahorraba esfuerzos para agradecerle.

- Oh mi señoría que reboza en bondad pase por favor y tome este boleto - dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacada un boletín dorado y lo sellaba con un sello rojo en forma de corona.

- Si alguien lo molesta simplemente muéstreselo y lo dejaran en paz - hizo una pausa para respirar y continuo - y de nuevo muchas gracias por su clemencia mi señoría -

- !Ábrenos la puerta de una vez por todas gorila inútil! - se desquito el robot.

- Si pudiera destruirte te haría explotar hojalata asquerosa ... - susurro enojado para si el guardia.

- !Que has dicho cerdo inmundo! - le regaño el robot.

- !Nada mi señoría, nada! - se disculpó el guardia viéndose obligado a guardarse su orgullo.

- Ahora vete de mí vista y la vista del duque, no estamos acostumbrados a tratar con idiotas como tú - le insulto mientras pasaba ostentosamente al palacio junto con Katakuna.

Cuando pasaron notaron que el palacio era todavía más bonito de cerca que de lejos. El césped era de varios colores y a rallas como un arcoíris sin embargo, el color no abrumaba dado que era suave y sin perder su tono ciertamente verdoso.

Habían varias estatuas de arbustos y arcos de helechos que tenían debajo de estos asientos de un material blanco parecido al mármol. El suelo era de una extraña piedra que era muy bonita y hacia ver al pasaje muy iluminado.

A lo lejos se veían unos árboles que eran alojo para algunas extrañas aves que estaban posadas en las ramas más altas de la planta.

A medida que se aproximaban mas a la entrada interna del palacio que les permitirá entrar directamente a su interior se empezaban a ver arbustos con varias estatuas en lo alto.

Al pie de estas estaba una placa de oro o almenas un metal parecido que tenía tallado varios símbolos raros ilegibles para Katakuna, el niño dedujo que serían los nombres de los originales seres que estaban esculpidos en las estatuas.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada donde otros 4 guardias aparte de los que habían visto en la entrada estaban conversando. Cuando estos los vieron rápidamente recuperaron sus posiciones y se pusieron 2 a cada lado de la puerta.

Katakuna mostro el boleto tal y como se lo había indicado el otro guardia y lo dejaron pasar.

Adentro el palacio era todavía mas impresionando. 2 escaleras se elevaban por los 2 costados y al medio una gran fuente de agua.

De la nada aparecieron varias mucamas que se mostraron muy amables frente a él y le ofrecieron varios bocadillos que el degusto con gusto.

- Mi alteza, en este momento lo llevaremos en presencia del Rey Vegeta, por favor proceda a acompañarnos - le solicitó una de las mucamas.

- Claro - respondió el y empezó a seguirla. Hubo un corto silencio incómodo que las mucamas trataron de romper con la única finalidad de extraer la mayor la mayor cantidad de chismes posibles del recién llegado que al parecer y a juzgar por sus posiciones era rico e importante.

- ¿Y usted de que planeta es? - preguntó una de las serviciales pero rapaces mucamas.

- Yo soy del planeta ti.. !Ahuch! - se quejó el niño al recibir el codazo del TK-820 que por suerte para ambos intervino en el momento exacto en el que Katakuna iba a meter la pata y probablemente arruinar toda la misión.

- Él es del planeta Vegita pero dado que su padre era virrey del planeta kabocha entonces el fue enviado ahí desde muy pequeño para que se familiarizara con este y pudiera gobernarlo bien en un futuro - les respondió el robot. Katakuna frunció el seño puesto que el robot nunca le dejava responder nada con sinceridad y libertad a nadie.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón de su visita entonces? - pregunto una segunda mucama imprudentemente ya que su hambre de chismes frescos le impedía mantener la boca cerrada, ni siquiera frente a alguien importante.

- Su planeta fue destruido por un meteorito y gracias a los científicos de ese planeta él fue evacuado rápidamente y llego sano y salvo a el planeta Vegita - informo el robustillo.

- Entonces él es sobrino del rey ¿Cierto? - insistió en buscar conversación la mucama que había confeccionado la primera pregunta.

- En efecto, ahora agradeceré guarden silencio pues su majestad, el duque Katakuna empieza a perturbarse con tantas preguntas impertinentes de su parte - les regaño mientras las mucamas comprendían la indirecta y guardaban silencio para su propio bienestar.

El resto del recorrido se mantuvo tranquilo y silencioso, solo Katakuna y el robot susurraban entre si debes en cuando para recordar lo que el niño debía decir en caso de que le preguntasen su origen y otros datos.

- Pase por favor - pidió una de las mucamas mientras habría ella sola una gran puerta que dejaba ver al rey sentado en un trono color sangre al igual que su capa, rodeado por sus seguramente hipócritas cortesanos en media luna que dejaron de cuchichear entre sí apenas vieron al niño.

- !Cierra la puerta! - le ordeno autoritariamente a la mucama.

La expresión del rey era fría al igual que la de los cortesanos que no paraban de asesinar al recién llegado con la mirada.

- Avanza - le ordeno a el niño que obedeció sin objeción mientras que su robot lo seguía desde atrás.

- Me han informado que tú debes ser mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermano el virrey de Kabocha, dime ¡Es cierto que tu planeta exploto por un meteorito! - le grito más que preguntarle.

- Así es mi rey - respondió el niño con la zalamería aprendida del robot que tanto le había sugerido.

- !Tráiganme el rastreador! - ordeno el rey mientras un saiyajin aparecía rápidamente con una almohadilla de un material de color rojo parecido al tercio pelo con un aparato conocido por él, un medidor de pelea, para probablemente comprobar su fuerza.

- Empieza y muéstrame tu verdadero poder para comprobar si eres sobrino mío, cualquier familiar del rey ha de superar por lo menos las 5,000 unidades de pelea - floreo el rey mientras se colocaba el scooter.

- De acuerdo - respondió Katakuna mientras empezaba a aumentar su ki a 20,500 unidades de pelea. Al rey veía con fascinación como el poder de su sobrino no paraba de crecer, y cuando supero las 18,000 unidades de pelea de hasta entonces, el saiyajin más poderoso de todos, su hijo vegeta no pudo ocultar su emoción componiendo una sonrisa ladeada similar a la del padre de Trunks, al parecer eso era hereditario.

- Felicidades querido sobrino, no solo me enorgullece decir que tu nivel de pelea es de 20,500 unidades de pelea si no que has superado a mi hijo Vegeta y eres digno de pertenecer a mi casta real y vivir en el mismo techo que yo - todos los cortesanos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Katakuna mientras que desde una pequeña ventana veía con muchos celos el príncipe vegeta la escena.

Humo, quien se cree ese niño tonto como para venir a creerse el más poderoso de los saiyajin, entrenare más duro para superarlo, será sencillo; se consolaba a si mismo vegeta mientras ingresaba en su habitación.

- Ahora Katakuna, vete a tu habitación donde esperaras a tu primo Vegeta para que congenien y se conozcan - le ordeno más que como sugerencia. Ambos, niño y robot se dirigieron a una habitación previamente guiados por una mucama. La habitación era enorme y además poseía muchos adornos bonitos que probablemente un adulto común y corriente hubiera apreciado con verdadero entusiasmo.

Apenas la mucama se fue Katakuna perdió la compostura y se hecho en la cama mientras que el robot veía que por fin el niño se alegraba de algo.

De repente entro un niño bajito, con el pelo largo y parado y el ceño fruncido a la habitación sin tocar la puerta.

- ¿Hola? - pregunto confundido Katakuna

- Veo que tú debes ser la lacra que se cree superior a mí, no importa, vallamos a entrenar y comprobar tu fuerza - le dijo Vegeta mientras se proponía a salir del cuarto.

Tanto el TK-820 como Katakuna se miraron a la vez y comprendieron que él era el príncipe Vegeta por lo que lo siguieron.

- !NAPPA! !TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS! - le exigió Vegeta mientras un gran y corpulento saiyajin venia corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia su presencia.

Llego con la respiración agitada y se arrodillo frente al niño mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿En qué puedo servirle mi majestad? -

- Quiero que me lleves a mí y a mi primo en tu espalda como un sucio cerdo a la sala de entrenamiento - le ordeno fríamente.

Napa simplemente curvo sus labios indicando su tristeza y se agacho para ser humillado al ser utilizado como mula de carga.

- !Espera! - interrumpió Katakuna

- !Que quieres! - le contesto obstinadamente Vegeta que empezaba a perder la paciencia

Katakuna tenía que pensar en una respuesta rápida, no quería que humillaran a el saiyajin corpulento así que decidió intervenir. Mala idea.

- Unos saiyajines de su categoría, príncipe Vegeta, deben mantener una compostura madura para distinguirse de los demás - intervino el robot que milagrosamente siempre salvada a Katakuna de las imprudencia que a menudo este cometía.

- Mamá - dijo con aparente aprobación Vegeta - tu robot tiene razón, !Napa! !Párate y vallamos a la sala de entrenamiento! - le ordeno.

- !Como ordene mi lord! - le respondió con una sonrisa por la compasión que mostro por el Katakuna.

Este niño es diferente, pensó para sí, no es como los estúpidos hijos de los ministros y cortesanos del rey, no, no. no, él es agradable y bondadoso, ojala me transfieran como guardaespaldas para él; pensó Nappa mientras se proponía a obedecer la orden de su príncipe.

El resto de el transcurso fue silencioso y obviamente aburrido sobre todo para Katakuna y Rufo que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de silencio.

Suspiraron cansados cuando vieron por fin que Nappa y Vegeta paraban en una puerta que se abrió automáticamente y dejaba ver lo que de seguro vendría a ser la sala de entrenamiento.

- Bueno, pasemos ''primo'' - le dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra primo con desprecio y envidia, algo muy común en los saiyajin.

- !QUIERO QUE LIBEREN A 50 SAIBAMANES! - ordeno Vegeta mientras esperaba a comprobar que los científicos cumplieran su orden al pie de la letra.

- Pero mi príncipe, ¿No cree que 50 saibaman son incluso demasiado para usted? - le sugirió prudentemente a un científico.

- Yo poseo 18,000 unidades de pelea y mi primo 20,500 unidades. Si eso no es suficiente entonces no sé qué lo sea - se dirigió amenazantemente al científico con las cejas contraídas por su disgusto.

- Como usted ordene majestad - le respondió tajante el científico evitando como todo al parecer, una confrontación con Vegeta.

- Bueno, comencemos -

Varios sujetos parecidos a diablillos verdes salieron de unas compuertas. Pronto se vieron como un gran número y empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Katakuna y Vegeta.

- Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz - le ordeno Vegeta a su primo.

- De acuerdo - simplonamente respondió mientras que con tan solo su dedo empezaba a lanzar pequeños rayos de energía que desintegraban a todos saibaman que intentase acercarse demasiado a su persona. Esto impresiono a todos, incluso a vegeta.

Pero lo que más impresiono fue que su poder aumento a 37,000 unidades de pelea, ya que el aun no controlaba muy bien su nivel de pelea, cometió el error de aumentarlo para lanzar con exactitud esos rayos de energía.

- !ES INCREIBLE! !SU PODER ES DE 37,000 UNIDADES! - exclamo emocionado un científico.

- !SI NO TUVIERAMOS ESTOS MEDIDORES ESPECIALES DE SEGURO HABRIA DESTRUIDO LOS NORMALOS POR SU GRAN PODER - comento el otro mientras le ordenaba a un sirviente que mandara llamar a el rey para que el comprobara con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía.

- Excelente, debo decir que me sorprendes - le felicito arrogantemente Vegeta

- Ahora mi turno - añadió intentando imitar la Azaña de su primo pero lo único que consiguió es que los restantes saibaman se acercaran lo suficiente como para abrumarlo y no dejarle defenderle.

Obviamente Katakuna defendió a su primo y desintegro con relativa facilidad a los demás saibaman.

- Uf, esos diablillos sin que eran una molestia, pero no te preocupes primo, ya los he eliminado - le dijo con una sonrisa Katakuna mientras le estiraba una mano a su primo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Vegeta rechazo su mano golpeándola y se puso de pie el mismo signo de su arrogancia y muestra de que era mal perdedor.

- !Déjame! !Yo puedo solo! - le alzo la voz mientras salía de la cámara de entrenamiento seguido por Katakuna y sorprendido por ver a su padre ahí.

- Vegeta, lo he visto todo, eres una vergüenza - le regaño fríamente su padre como cualquier otro saiyajin lo haría.

- Padre, simplemente fue que estaba distraído - trato de excusarse Vegeta.

- !TE ESTAS EXCUSANDO! - le regaño el rey mientras levantaba una mano de seguro para golpear a Vegeta.

- No se altere tío, simplemente Vegeta y yo habíamos estado entrenando previamente y por eso se encontraba cansado - protegió a su primo de nuevo.

- !ESO ES CIERTO VEGETA! - exclamo el rey.

- Si... padre - le respondió Vegeta tragándose su orgullo ya que lo último que necesitaba es que le dieran una buena paliza en frente de Nappa, los científicos y su molestoso primo.

- Vallan ambos a sus habitaciones a asearse, ya conversaremos mañana Vegeta - se dirigió a su hijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ambos niños y el robot salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y caminaron en silencio hasta que Katakuna se animó a romper el hielo.

- Que buen entrenamiento ¿Eh? - trato de iniciar una conversación.

Obviamente Vegeta lo interpreto como una burla y decidió responderle belicosamente.

- Mira insecto, no me importa si eres tan fuerte como Freezer, te superare y no dejare que me humilles de nuevo ¿Entiendes? - se refirió a él con cólera.

- Esta bien... - le respondió triste Katakuna ingresando a su habitación.

Obviamente esa sería una noche no muy grata.

Mientras tanto ya habían enviado a Dodoria un mensaje donde el informaban del reciente miembro de la familia real saiyajin. Su nivel de pelea era de 37,000 unidades y esto le alarmo...


End file.
